I Only Have Eyes For You
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Nerdy Blaine Anderson comes in every Friday night, at 6:00pm, to the Spotlight Diner, and orders the same thing, a Pepsi. Kurt Hummel watches him from afar. Kurt has a crush on him, and they go to the same school. But does Blaine know OF Kurt? One shot. Rated T. Fluff! Klaine. Nerd!Blaine Waitress!Santana


I Only Have Eyes For You

A/N: Something new. I've had this idea written down in my phone since March. So yah. Oh yah, I'm meeting Chris in 5 days. TALLY HO! :D

Blaine Anderson pushed his black framed glasses back up onto his nose as he took a sip from his Pepsi, trying to concentrate on his homework.

Tonight he wore a pair of red skinny jeans, a white polo shirt, complete with a blue bowtie with yellow polka dots.

Kurt Hummel peeked up over his English book, sitting at his usual table, like he does every Friday night. Blaine Anderson comes in every Friday night, at 5:00pm to the Spotlight Diner and quietly studies his work, while ordering the same thing every time, a Pepsi. Blaine goes to NYU with Kurt. Kurt watches the gorgeous nerd from afar because Kurt has a crush on Blaine for quite some time. _Does he even know I exist?_ Kurt thought, and he rested his chin on one palm of his hand. He sighed deeply and licked his lips, slowly lowering his book back down to his table. Before him, his eyes found his half-eaten chicken salad, and he shrugged his shoulders. He was full, but he didn't want to leave yet because of one handsome nerd a few feet away. Kurt spotted the feisty latina, also known as Santana Lopez, approaching him, and they started chatting admantly.

"Blaine, you've _got_ to stop _studying_ so much. Do you do anything else?"

Blaine scoffed. "O-Of course I do!"

"Like?" She drawled, and looked around bored as the other students ate their food with contentment. Her brown eyes landed on Kurt and she smirked.

"I...uhm, well, I play Call of Duty with Sam-" Blaine started.

"Trouty Mouth? Yes, I know. What else?" Santana pressed on as she tied her red work apron around her waist.

Blaine shurgged helplessly. _"Stuff,_ San. Geez."

"Uh, huh. I bet..." She replied, now fixing her hair into a perfect ponytail. She sighed tiredly, and smoothed down her waitress work uniform, preparing to start her shift. "Listen, hobbit, I bet there is someone out there for you..."

"San, please don't. You know how I feel abo-" He shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You want to concentrate on your studies first...bor-ring." She stated with an eyeroll. "Look, I know you like K-"

"SSH!" He interupted her, flailing his arms wildly. "I don't want him to know!" He muttered, turning red.

"Hobbit, I'm _pretty sure he already knows._ Every time you see him, you give him those damn googly eyes..." She retorted. "Listen, I gotta clock in. I'll talk to you later...You REALLY need to get laid, Anderson..."

Blaine choked on his Pepsi, and wiped his mouth and chin with a napkin. He quickly turned, only to see that Kurt was unaffected by the conversation, still engrossed in his work.

Kurt gulped. Having heard some of the converstaion, he frowned. _He's not wanting to date anyone? I don't blame him. NYU CAN be tedious..._ Kurt rubbed his temples and continued his work.

"Anything else, Hummel?"

Kurt's head snapped up, only to see Santana looking bored with a notepad and pen.

His cyan eyes immediately peered over to Blaine and his heart raced a mile a minute.

"You like him."

It wasn't a question.

Kurt's head snapped back to meet her gaze. "P-Please don't tell h-him..." Kurt pleaded silently.

She rolled her eyes. "Poreclain, trust me. I won't tell your hobbit about your lovestruck crush. I've known for a while. I see the way you look at him. Surprised he hasn't found out yet, shit..." The waitress mumbled the last part as she took his plate and drink.

Kurt's eyes found Blaine once again, and he was hunched over, neatly stroking his no. 2 pencil across his spiral notebook. "He's so perfect, San...h-have you ever been in love...?" Kurt trailed off in his trance with his Adonis.

Santana thought back to Brittany, her ex-girlfriend of 3 years before she transferred to MIT. "Yes, once..."

Kurt smiled and looked up at her. For a moment, neither said anything. Kurt nodded his head in understandment, and she walked off with his dishes in hand. Kurt sat alone; he was used to it. He checked his watch and mentally cursed. 6:05pm. Blaine always left at 6:30pm, on the dot. He continued studying in his English book, and started on his own homework, specifically preparing for an exam.

But he couldn't concentrate. His mind wandered to his father's health...Rachel's broadway drama...his own issues (keeping up with classes with a decent grade for that semester)...Kurt threw his pencil down in frustration and grunted. _I'm not getting anywhere..._ He found himself, again, rubbing small circles on his temples, trying to rid his headache. Looking back up to Blaine, his heart crushed when he saw a girl sitting next to him, talking excitedly. His jealousy flared, but he kept his anger and temper in check. _Of COURSE he's not gay...I should have known...Stupid me. Blaine looks happy wiith his girlfriend...Madison, is it? ...but I thought he just said he doesn't want to date right now...?_

Blaine tried to listen to his friend Madison as she spoke happily about the guy, her crush, finally talking to her in her physics class.

He nodded, and laughed as she flailed her arms, squealing.

"I've gotta go! I have a date with him! Oh, hey, did you talk to Ku-" She started.

"SSH! Quiet, Maddie!" Blaine said, panicking and looking around frantically. _Whew ok. Kurt is still doing his homework._

She paused. "Wait."

Blaine swallowed and avoided her eyes.

"He...he doesn't know yet, does he?" She asked softly.

He shook his head no; blushing a red tint on his ears and down to his neck. "He doesn't know I exist..."

"Oh, Blaine, sweetie, I'm sure he does!" She reassured him, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "Look, let's go over there, and you can just tell him how you feel...it can't be THAT bad."

"Are you serious?" He deadpanned. _"Look_ at me!" He frowned and tugged on his shirt with unease.

"I am, Blaine." She said softly, and leaned forward to give him a warm friendly hug. "Grab your things; I'll go with you."

Kurt avoided Madison and Blaine after he sat there uncomfortably watching her wrap her arms around HIS Blaine (wait, what?), when it was should have been HIS arms holding him, oh so close. Kurt felt a single tear drop down his pale cheek, and he quickly wiped it away as he saw them gathering their belongings, obviously leaving.

And waaaay too early for Kurt's liking. It wasn't even 6:30pm yet.

He scoffed, shaking his head, and proceeded to get back to his boring homework. _Write an essay on the pros and cons of Julius Cesear, and how you think he changed history._

"Damn it." Kurt cursed, displeased.

"Hey! Kurt, is it?"

Kurt's head snapped up to see an edgy looking Blaine Anderson, fiddling with his backpack strap and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, just for something to do. His nervous hazel eyes stayed lowered to his brown size 71/2 loafers. Next to him, Madison stood patiently and smiled sweetly, her brown hair in beautiful waves neatly flowing down her back.

Kurt looked warily from her to the handsome boy, and back to her again before nodding politely.

"Hey, Kurt. This is my friend, Blaine Anderson," she introduced, and Blaine slowly looked up at Kurt, "and I think he may need help with his English paper. Don't you both have Mr. Robinson?"

Kurt nodded hard. "Y-Yeah."

"Great! Well, uh, Blaine, sorry to be a buzzkill, but I have to meet Jason for my date. Have fun!" She said excitedly, and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Blaine gulped and stood there awkwardly, pushing his glasses up.

"S-Sit?" Kurt whispered, gesturing to the vacant seat before him.

"Ok..." Blaine breathed, and sat down, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"So, uhm, I'm K-Kurt..." He muttered nervously.

"I know."

"Y-You do? How?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. His palms began to sweat.

"We have the same English class." Blaine smiled.

"R-Right, duh..." Kurt said, and he slumped forward in defeat.

Blaine saw this hurt look on Kurt's face, and didn't like it. He never wanted to see that look. "Also, uhm...I-I've..." Blaine squeaked, then cleared his throat to continue.

"Y-Yes...?" Kurt asked softly, feeling his heart beating erratically. _You know me? You like me? Because I like you. I have for a long time, Blaine._

"Likedyouforaboutayearnow."

Kurt blinked. "I'm sorry? What?" _He's so fucking cute when he blushes..._

"Liked y-you for about a y-year now...But I _totally_ understand if y-you don't l-like me b-back...I mean, w-why would you? Look at me..."Blaine rambled on nervously.

"I am." Kurt whispered, licking his lips. "I have been." He turned slightly red as Blaine searched his eyes.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I know you?" Kurt asked in confusion. He wiped his hands on his dark blue skinnies.

"Because I'm a nerd." Blaine blurted out.

"So? I-I'm just...well...I'm just m-me." Kurt stated sadly, gesturing to himself.

"Exactly. You're _you."_ Blaine said, and took that chance, grabbing Kurt's hand atop the table. _You are perfect to me._

Kurt's breathing hitched as he felt the spark of electricity as Blaine's warm loving hands covered his own.

"We should just start over. Please?" Blaine pleaded, then sat straight up to compose himself. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson."

Kurt choked back a happy sob and shook his hand. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Kurt has been going to this same diner, Spotlight Diner, every single night, for about three months, _just_ to stare at Blaine Anderson.

In that moment, he was so glad that Blaine did NOT leave at exactly 6:30pm; he's ecstatic at the fact that he _is_ gay, and he made a mental note to properly say thank you to Madison for this beautiful moment together, just the two of them.

Because they ARE endgame.

Review? Just a one shot. :P:P

-Marianne xoxo


End file.
